dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld Unleashed Vol 1 2
Villains: * Abra Kadabra * Circe * Doctor Polaris * Joker * Lex Luthor * Neron * Trickster (James Jesse) Other Characters: * Chuck * Jack Tomer * Rob Chapman * Taylor Campata Locations: * California * Hell * Gotham City :*Batcave * Hawaii :*Honolulu * Missouri :*St. Louis * Justice League Satellite II * New York City :*Manhattan :*Central Park Items: * Batarang * Green Lantern Ring * Neron's Soul Jar * Trident of Lucifer Vehicles: * Batmobile | Cast1 = Citizen Abra (New Earth) | Cast2 = William Everett III (New Earth) | Cast3 = Nicholas Kelly (New Earth) | Cast4 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast5 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast6 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast7 = Ryan Kendall (New Earth) | Cast8 = Theodore Kord (New Earth) | Cast9 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast10 = Nathaniel Adam (New Earth) | Cast11 = William Batson (New Earth) | Cast12 = Circe (New Earth) | Cast13 = Connor Hawke (New Earth) | Cast14 = Grant Emerson (New Earth) | Cast15 = Neal Emerson (New Earth) | Cast16 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast17 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast18 = Guy Gardner (New Earth) | Cast19 = Cynthia Reynolds (New Earth) | Cast20 = Helena Bertinelli (New Earth) | Cast21 = Kyle Rayner (New Earth) | Cast22 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast23 = Joker (New Earth) | Cast24 = Justice League of America | Cast25 = Alexander Luthor (New Earth) | Cast26 = Marla Bloom (New Earth) | Cast27 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast28 = Maxima (New Earth) | Cast29 = Seong Barclay (New Earth) | Cast30 = Neron (New Earth) | Cast31 = Raymond Terrill (New Earth) | Cast32 = Kon-El (New Earth) | Cast33 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast34 = William MacIntyre (New Earth) | Cast35 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast36 = Katar Hol (New Earth) | Cast37 = Max Mercury (New Earth) | Location1 = Hell | Location2 = Missouri | Location3 = St. Louis | Location4 = Gotham City | Location5 = Batcave | Location6 = New York City | Location7 = Manhattan | Location8 = Central Park | Location9 = Hawaii | Location10 = Honolulu | Location11 = Justice League Satellite II | Location12 = California | Item1 = Green Lantern Ring | Item2 = Batarang | Item3 = Trident of Lucifer | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Underworld Unleashed trade paperback. * The nature of Marla Bloom's death is expanded on in ''Teen Titans (Volume 3)'' #42. | Trivia = * Ironically, Superboy would have risked nothing by accepting Neron's offer, as he did not actually have a soul with which to sell. Superboy did not develop a true "soul" until ''Teen Titans (Volume 3)'' Annual #1. | Recommended = * Underworld Unleashed #1 * Underworld Unleashed #3 * Underworld Unleashed: Abyss - Hell's Sentinel #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Apokolips - Dark Uprising #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Batman - Devil's Asylum #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Patterns of Fear #1 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Underworld Unleashed * Underworld Unleashed Crossovers | Links = * Underworld Unleashed article at Wikipedia * Underworld Unleashed series index at the Grand Comics Database * Underworld Unleashed series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Underworld Unleashed series index at DC Indexes * Underworld Unleashed crossovers }}